


Relax

by believesinponds



Series: Domestic Bliss [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Innuendo, M/M, Massage, len needs to relax, mick is protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/believesinponds/pseuds/believesinponds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len is supposed to be relaxing, not picking fights with The Flash. Mick scolds him while taking care of his sore muscles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'm working on some coldflash, too. I just...I can't resist these two.

Len grunted and turned his head sideways, the soft fabric of the pillow brushing against his cheek.

"Do you have to do it so hard, Mick?"

The other man snorted and pressed deeper, eliciting a long moan of pleasure and pain from Len.

"Only way to get all the kinks out, Lenny, and you know it."

Len sighed and tried to relax his muscles, concentrating on the heavy pressure of Mick on his thighs and trying to ignore the pain of his tight muscles under Mick's less than gentle touch. It would be worth it, he reminded himself. Mick was always able to get rid of the knots, and if he _didn't_ endure the torture-like massage, Len would be sore for days.

"You're not a kid anymore, Lenny. Think you could take it easy next time?"

It was Len's turn to snort. "It's not like I seek it out, Mick."

Mick's hands stilled and he stared down at Len in silence for a moment before he raised an eyebrow and said, "Are you kidding me?"

Len purses his lips. Okay, so maybe he _did_ seek it out, but he wasn't going to admit that to Mick.

Mick started moving again, his firm hands digging into Len's lower back. "Thought you'd get it out of your system with the goddamn _time travel_ , but no. You still have to antagonize the Flash every time we come home." He dug his thumb into a particularly tight knot and Len gasped, his fingers clenching into fists. "We're supposed to be relaxing, Len."

“I am relaxing, _Mick_.”

He grunted, Mick pressing harder against the tender spot.

“ _Fine_. I won’t pull any more jobs while we’re in town,” Len grumbled.

“Sure you won’t.”

Mick was moving down further, his hands smoothing over Len’s bare ass before going to work on the tight muscles. It was too clinical (and a little too rough) to be sexual, but Len let out an exaggerated moan anyway. Mick smacked him lightly and went back to work, not even a little distracted. Go figure. The man was unstoppable when he was determined, and tonight it was like he had a personal vendetta against Len’s tight muscles.

“What’s it to you, anyway, if I like to antagonize the Flash?” Len asked, maybe a little too quietly. He wasn’t sure what made him ask it--they didn’t usually talk about these kinds of things--but he was suddenly very interested in Mick’s answer.

It didn’t come right away. Mick continued working his hands against Len’s ass and upper thighs, paying particular attention to the left leg (which tended to give Len more trouble than the right after he injured his knee five years ago). After a few moments of quiet that wasn’t uncomfortable but wasn’t exactly easy, Mick spoke. His voice was gruff but it had a soft quality that wasn’t typically there. “I just don’t like seeing you hurt.”

Len felt his body relax further into the bed and he felt the corner of his mouth twitch up into a half-smile. “You sure you’re not just jealous?” He had been worried about that, just a little, until he heard Mick’s answer. He knew now that it wasn’t the case.

Mick grunted and smacked his ass again. “That kid can’t hold a candle to me and you know it.”

“True. Besides, I’m really not interested in robbing the cradle.” He lifted his head and turned it back to send Mick a smirk. “And I really prefer my men with a little more…meat on their bones.”

Mick laughed and paused his massage to lean up Len’s body and growl into his ear. “Oh, I definitely have more _meat_ than the Scarlet Speedster.” He nipped Len’s ear lobe and said, “Maybe if you’re lucky you’ll to get experience it firsthand.” Then he was pulling back again, sliding his hands down the length of Len’s body and settling on his thighs once again. “After we’re done with this, of course.”

Len rolled his eyes, but he didn’t complain. His back already felt about ten times better than it had before Mick’s massage. He felt _relaxed_ , which was apparently the point of this little vacation from time travel, and he realized that he actually kind of liked the idea of taking a break from the action. He could read a book, tend to their little garden, spend some quality time with Mick that didn’t involve costumes or guns.

It would be...nice.

Mick dug at a particularly tight spot just below his sore knee and Len let out a long, quiet moan.

“Good?” Mick asked, his hands smoothing over the spot before pressing into the muscle again.

“Yeah,” Len said. He smiled, feeling suddenly content, and buried his face deeper into the pillow. “Really good.”


End file.
